Always and Forever
by TwiHEAcontest
Summary: Edward and Bella have been friends since childhood and got through all the tough parts of adolescence together. So, what happens when they are all grown up and growing apart? Can they find their Always and Forever, with each other? Entry for the Happily Ever After Twific Contest


**Contest entry for the Happily Ever After TwiFic Contest**

**Title: Always and Forever**

**Pairing: Edward and Bella**

**Rating: M for language**

**Summary: Edward and Bella have been friends since childhood and got through all the tough parts of adolescence together. So, what happens when they are all grown up and growing apart? Can they find their Always and Forever, with each other?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related**

* * *

When I was five, I got stuck in a hole in my grandparents' yard. My mother said I was a klutz and that I needed to be more careful. It took them three hours to get me out, and I broke my arm in the process.

At the age of ten, I ran away from home when Mike Newton told me my hair was ugly and that I was adopted; and should do my family a favor and run far, far away. I didn't get very far just three blocks. I became hungry and went into the local deli.

Cullen's Delicatessen was small, with about six tables. This guy named Carl ran it and always gave me a free sandwich when I stopped by.

"Hey there, little Bell, how you doin' today?" he said with a warm smile.

I shrugged. "I'm okay, ran away from home. Do you have any food I can take with me?"

He looked at me with amusement. "You didn't think to gather some food before you left?"

Shaking my head I answer, "No, it was a last minute decision."

"I see." he hums and looks around. "I have some ham, and cheese sandwiches I made over here for me and my son, if you..."

"You have a son?" I asked, in shock. I had never seen a boy here, only Carl and Mrs. Carl.

"Yes, his name's Edward. He lives with his mom most of the year but, well, he's living here now." He seemed nervous but whatever.

"Nah, it's okay, I don't want to take your food," I said and turned to leave.

"Wait! Why not eat with us?" an unfamiliar voice said.

I turned and saw a copper-haired boy with a bright smile looking right at me. He had a baseball uniform on with grass and dirt stains all over him.

"Uhm... are you Edward?" I asked.

"One and only, who are you?" He grabbed a bottle of water off the counter and chugged it.

"I'm Isabella Swan," I said as I attempted to walk over to him but tripped on a chair and fell on my knees.

"Oh geez, you aren't graceful like a swan," Edward said with a laugh.

It had been the worst day ever and I couldn't hold it in anymore. My tears flooded and I sobbed loudly.

"Oh great, Edward, you made Little Bell cry," Carl said as he kneeled beside me and scooped me up.

"I didn't mean to," Edward mumbled.

He sat me on the chair and looked me over. "It doesn't look like you broke anything. You alright?" he asked.

"Yes," I said meekly.

"Look, Little Bell, I'm going to call your Dad, I'm sure he's worried sick about you."

"No!" I shout. "I'm not going back there, I'm adopted they don't love me."

Carl looked at me like I had three heads. "Who told you that you were adopted?"

"Mike Newton, he said so and his Dad is a doctor. He said my mom gave birth to a boy and I got switched in the baby room. Then he said my hair was ugly." I sniffed.

"Mike sounds like an ass," Edward said.

"Watch your language," Carl snapped at him, but Edward was cool, he just shrugged it off.

"Your hair is very pretty, and Mike Newton is, well, not a very smart boy," Carl said and Edward scoffed.

"I don't look like my Dad," I whispered.

"But you look like your mom." Carl smiled at me.

"They are always yelling at me, I'm better on my own."

"Parent's yell, it's what they do. They say it's cause they love you and want what's best but that's a load of shit," Edward said and Carl snapped at him about his language. Of course Edward waved off his father because he was awesome like that.

"Stick it out with your folks, then you can run when you're eighteen." He tossed the now empty bottle into the trash.

"Oddly, Edward makes a little sense. Look Bella, let me call your Dad, we can get this sorted out." Carl stared at me.

"I'll walk her home, Dad." Edward grabbed the sandwiches and stood next to me.

"That would be very nice, Edward. Take her straight home."

Edward did take me home. He talked to me the whole way about baseball and cars and starting school at Forks Junior High on Monday. He was twelve, and two grades ahead of me. But he swore he would watch over me come Monday; and if Mike Newton bothered me again, to let him know.

He did watch over me on Monday; and every day after, for the next six years.

.

.

.

Edward went off to college after he graduated from Forks High School. I cried like I never cried before when we packed up his beat up gremlin. It was sad watching my best friend leave. He had taken care of me and always made me feel perfect.

I never got over my inability to walk straight lines but I never fell when Edward was around... He never let me.

He kept in touch as best he could, those two years that he was in college and I was finishing High School. He told me about this girl he started seeing, Tanya, Theresa, I don't know. I had an irrational hate for whoever she was and a little bit for him too.

He promised when he headed for college he would call once a week and for the first three months he did. But, that turned into every other week. And that turned into letters once a month. He didn't even come home last Thanksgiving or Christmas, saying he was going to his girlfriend's family's house. And when summer came last year, he chose a two-month hiking trip somewhere stupid, with none other than his girlfriend.

Edward and I never dated, we talked about it once and we were each other's dates for dances and stuff but it was always friendly with him, comfortable.

I was never jealous of anyone that had a girlfriend or boyfriend and I was never lonely because I always had Edward. But, now I feel lonely and I'm not at all happy about it.

"Isabella Marie Swan," the principal announces my name and I take the stage to get my high school diploma. I look out toward the crowd and I can see the empty seat that Edward promised he would be sitting in. I guess I shouldn't be surprised he isn't here, yet I am. In a few short weeks I will be packing up my car and heading off to college too.

I had not planned on going to the same school as Edward originally, but last year when I was putting applications together he mentioned that I should try. He told me that it had a great psychology program. So, I applied and sure enough, I got in to NYU, all the way across the country.

Without thinking I accepted it but now I'm not so keen on the idea. He never talks to me anymore and I feel like a stalker, heading all that way to see him when he obviously doesn't really want to see me.

"Congratulations, Little Bell," Carl says as he hugs me.

"Thanks," I mutter.

I look around for Edward but I know he isn't here. No matter how much I hope that he will come running in at the last minute to apologize for missing it; I know it won't happen.

"So, you all packed?" Mrs. Carl asks.

"I am, I can't wait to head out." I really _can _wait.

"I let Edward know when you were leaving. He promised to meet you at the house you are renting off campus. Your Mom gave me your address. I hope that's alright?" she asks.

"It's fine." I'm sure he won't meet me there anyway, I silently mutter to myself.

.

.

.

The drive across country is surprisingly tame. No flat tires or car problems. I make it with not even a lot of weather issues either.

When I pull into the driveway of my rented home, a tiny slip of a girl skips toward me.

"Hi, you're Bella, I'm Alice."

"Hey," I say, a little taken aback by her hyperactivity.

"Are you hungry? I made some quesadillas, I don't know how to make much but I make things. Yummy things." Dear lord above she is like an energizer bunny on speed.

"Sure, sounds great."

We head inside, just as we hear tires screech. Alice and I turn and a shiny Volvo is idling in the driveway.

My eyes widen when I see Edward hop out. His hair is the same odd copper color, but he looks taller and firmer and more handsome than I remember.

"Little Bell!" he shouts and just like that, I want to punch him in the face.

"Fuck off, Edward," I say and storm inside.

I have no idea where I'm going so I just climb the stairs and start searching the rooms. I know mine has to be the emptiest of them all.

"To the left," Alice's small voice says from behind me.

"Thanks." I walk in and smile. It's big and bright and perfect.

"So, who is the hunky guy currently scowling in my kitchen?" she asks.

"He's still here?"

She nods.

"He's no one... not anymore, anyway." I toss my bag on the bed and start unpacking.

"He's going to come up here, you know?"

I shrug. "Edward does whatever it is he wants. Not like I can stop him."

"Mmhmm, okay, well I'm going to set the table, see you down there in a bit?"

I just nod and finish, carelessly unpacking my bag.

When I hear Alice call up that the food is ready, I head down hoping that Edward has left.

No such luck. He's sitting at the table, soda in-hand, scowling just like Alice said he was.

"I'll eat upstairs, Alice," I say and Edward's head snaps up.

"Why?" he says. "Because I'm here? What's your deal Bella?" He stands and walks toward me.

"Look, thanks for checking up on me, I'm fine, now go back to your girlfriend and let me be," I say, as Alice hands me a plate.

"No!" Edward snaps.

"Oh for the love of God, Edward, stop! I'm fine, why do you care now, anyway?"

I can see the hurt and shock in his eyes. I don't stop there though I keep going.

"I haven't seen you in almost two years and I haven't talked to you in over five months. You promised me, Edward, promised you would always be there for me, no matter what. Well, you lied and I'm done." I turn on my heels, leaving a gaping Edward.

.

.

.

Two weeks into school and four weeks since I last saw Edward and I'm doing fine. I know he probably just wanted a way out. I guess I'm glad as his friend, that I was able to give him that one last thing.

"I have to take a communications class?" Alice is reading her schedule as we walk to lunch.

"I thought you were an art major?" I ask.

"I am that's why I don't understand why I have to take it." I chuckle at her and she just shrugs it off and tucks the paper in her jacket pocket.

"Hey isn't that Scowlward over there?" She points and I follow her finger. He's leaning against a pillar with a blonde girl and two guys.

I nod. "Yep, that's him," I say and look down. "I hope he doesn't see..."

"Little Bell," he shouts. Well fuck me sideways.

I look up, wave, but move on.

"Hey hold up," he yells.

I sigh and turn around. "What?" I say, exasperated.

"Oh, uhm, so how're you doing?" he asks and I shake my head.

"Bye, Edward." I start walking again.

"Wait, Bella, please."

"What is it Edward?" Alice and I stop... again.

"Look, I know you're pissed and you've a right to be, but ... can't we just start over, or just at least hang out?" he asks.

I look at Alice who just shrugs.

"Where?"

"Well, my friend Jasper here, he has a band, they're playing at this bar down town. Do you and your friend want to come?" He shoves his hands in his pockets. It's his signature nervous move.

"What's the name of his band?" Alice asks.

"The Drunken Donkey's," Edward says without hesitation and I chuckle.

"That's a terrible name," I say.

"It really is," Edward laughs.

"I'm not twenty-one, neither is Alice and might I point out, neither are you Edward."

He rubs the back of his neck. "I know the owner, I painted his building during spring break, I'm sure he'll hook us up. Come on, Little Bell, come."

I roll my eyes and nod.

"Yes!" he shouts.

"Hey pookie, what's going on over here?" Blonde bombshell asks, I mean Tanya or is it Theresa?"

"Oh hey Tanya, this is Bella, my friend from home." He smiles at her lovingly and she grimaces at me.

"Hi, Bella." she says and looks away.

"Okay, so eight o'clock at McCleary's Pub, I'll text you the address. Can't wait to see you there, Little Bell," he says with a smile as Tanya pulls him away from Alice and me.

"I don't like her," Alice says.

I laugh. "Me either."

.

.

.

McCleary's is a small, casual place so I opted for my blue skinny jeans, my vans, and my Ramones t-shirt. Alice went a little crazy and is wearing gold pants with a white tank top and a matching gold jacket. She's at least wearing flats, thank God!

"So, did he say where he would meet you?" she asks as we look around for copper-confusion hair.

"No, look let's get a drink and sit somewhere," I say.

We order two cokes and grab a table, close to a small stage.

"Little Bell!" I hear Edward shout across the room. I turn and sigh, giving him a little wave and he hurries over, his none-too-happy girlfriend in tow. They're accompanied by a very large looking guy.

"Whose this?" I ask pointing to the large man.

"This is Emmett, he's my roommate," Edward says as he waves down a waiter.

"Hey, nice to meet you," Emmett says with a wink.

"Yeah, great to meet you." I smile when I see his adorable dimples. "This is my roommate Alice."

She nods but her attention is drawn to the stage as Jasper and his band start setting up.

"So, you just got to New York?" Emmett asks.

"About four weeks ago." I sip my drink trying not to let the proximity of his amazing body affect me.

"How do you like it?"

I shrug. "It's a lot different from Forks."

"Yeah, Eddie here was lost when he arrived too." He nudges Edward's arm.

Edward turns around and I see him scowl when Emmett wraps his arm over my shoulders.

"Don't make Bella uncomfortable Emmett," he says tersely.

"I'm fine, Edward, no need to start worrying about me now." I glare at him and he returns my gaze.

"I hope he plays 'Crying Rainbow'," Tanya says. "It's their only original that I like, the rest is crap. I'm sure you'll agree." She looks at me and then at Alice.

"I guess we'll see," Alice grunts.

"So, did you leave a boyfriend back in Forks?" Emmett asks and I feel the heat rise in my cheeks.

"No, I didn't." I see Edward watching us carefully but I quickly turn my gaze to Emmett.

"That shocks me, you are fucking hot," he says boisterously.

"I'm not so sure about that, have you been drinking?" He laughs at my response.

"For real, you're hot." He looks at Edward. "I bet you had to chase them away with a bat growing up."

"All the time," Edward says almost too low for anyone to hear but I catch it.

"No you didn't you big liar," I remark playfully. "No one gave me the time of day. I've always been clumsy and mousy." I shrug. "I'm okay with who I am now, though."

"You should be," Emmett says as he squeezes me.

"You were never mousy, Little Bell," Edward adds.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter," I retort and turn to face the stage.

I can feel Edward's stare burning into the side of my face. What's his deal?

"Dance with me?" Tanya whines at Edward.

"To what T? There's only house music playing," Edward complains.

"Well, it's going to be better than the inebriated asses," she snaps.

"It's Drunken Donkey's," I snarl. "And if you aren't going to support Edward's friend, maybe you should go."

All heads and eyes snap to me.

"Excuse me?" Tanya barks.

"Did you really not hear me or do you just need me to repeat myself to give you some more time to think of something witty to say?" I totally bitch-brow her.

"Listen here you little freak, Edward might be too nice to tell you this but you are a regret to him; a mistake, a burden. All I heard for the last few weeks before you arrived, was how much he wasn't looking forward to dragging his little sister's ass around campus and showing her all the in's and out's of this place. So, don't bother defending him or his talentless friends," she thunders.

"Tanya!" Edward shouts. "That's enough!"

All I can do is stare. Either she's right in which case, I'm an idiot for being here or she is so beyond cruel and I can't figure out, for the life of me why Edward is with her.

"Oh, tell me you didn't say that?" she says.

"I never said it like that." He looks at me. "I didn't say that Little..."

I hold up a hand. "I stopped caring, Edward." I can feel the tears start to tickle the rims of my eyes. "This is what you want." I point to Tanya. "I'm not like her, I never will be and as your friend I can't watch you settle. Good luck."

I stand up and head toward the door.

"Bella, wait," Emmett's voice bellows through the bar.

"You seem really sweet, Emmett, but I just want to go home." Alice is at my side gripping my hand.

"Come on Bella," she says.

Alice and I stand at the curb waiting for a cab. We'd opted not to drive in case we drank.

"Don't cry, Bella, just wait," Alice whispers to me as she squeezes my hand.

"I won't," I whimper.

He won't come; he doesn't care.

A cab pulls up and we hop inside. When the door closes Alice pulls me close to her. I curl into her lap and cry. I truly feel like I've lost him. All those months of thinking I did. Hoping that when he saw me here it would all just click like it used to. But, no, I don't recognize him. He's gone. Copper-haired, ham and cheese eating, tattered baseball-uniform-wearing Edward is gone. And I cry for the empty space that's taking up residence in his place in my heart right now.

.

.

.

Three days and eight boxes of tissues later, I'm sitting in my Personalities class, next to Ben.

"You look like shit, Bella," he whispers.

"I bet you say that to all the girls," I quip.

"Only the ones I like," he says with a chuckle.

"I'm fine, I'll survive." I start scribbling in my note pad. I feel a disruption in the air around me, followed by a shadow.

I look up and see a very angry Edward.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I ask him and look around. Everyone is staring.

"Get up," he snaps.

"Go away," I growl.

He takes my arm and lifts me out of my chair.

"Hey, dude, back off," Ben asserts.

"It's fine, Ben, this here is what I like to call my reason for drinking," I say pointing to Edward.

"Funny Bella, let's go," Edward snarls.

I grab my books and follow him out.

We don't say anything until we reach the courtyard. It's fairly empty, a few students lingering about.

"Why the hell did you pull me out of my class in the most embarrassing way imaginable?" I spit.

"Trust me, that was not half as embarrassing as I could have made it," he yells. His eyes shimmer with a rage I have never seen.

"What do you want?" I sigh and look out toward the trees and the filtering student body.

"Why are you so angry with me? I get it; I distanced myself. But Little Bell, I had to find out what was out here. I had to live a little. I could never have just forgotten about you." He puts his hands on his hips and regards me.

"But you did, you did forget me. You know what my life was like in Forks. After you left it was worse. It was like I lost the entire left side of my body. But, I told myself I would see you again soon enough. We would be here at NYU together and everything would go back to normal." I take a breath and will away my tears. "But that never happened, and it's never going to."

"You really think we're finished?" He sounds so remorseful.

"Tanya is awful, Edward, terrible. The Edward I grew up with, would never have wasted a single minute with someone like her." I furrow my brow and I can feel the sadness begin to shroud me. "You've changed, but not in the way I ever hoped you would."

"You don't even know her," he argues.

"I don't want to. She's cruel, unsupportive and ugly. On the outside she shines but when she opens her mouth darkness and disdain emanates. She's ugly and the fact that that is what you want, disappoints me."

He narrows his eyes at me. "What happened to you, Little Bell?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Edward."

All I can hear is my pulse in my ears, mingled with the breeze and a few chirping birds. I've never had a boyfriend or any real relationship other than my friendship with Edward. It feels like a building is collapsing on top of me. I can't stop it, I have to wait until the last brick has fallen and pray that I can climb out.

"So this is it?" he asks.

I shrug shakily. "I can't watch you live this way, I can't sit back and pretend to be okay with your relationship with Tanya."

He takes a step closer to me. "But, you're like a sister to me, Little Bell, I need you."

"You seem to do just fine without me." I choke on my own words.

Again he takes another step toward me. His energy surrounds me and my whole being threatens to crumble.

"When you weren't here, I..."

I interrupt him, "You were able to forget about me." I nod. "I know."

"It was you and me, Little Bell, always, remember? You promised, no matter what. I was fourteen and you were twelve. We were lying on the grass at the fairgrounds waiting for the fireworks on the fourth of July. A shooting star flew across the sky, and you said I promise to be your always Edward, you said that Bella." His words are full of desperation, but I can't understand why.

"I never broke my promise, Edward, I have ALWAYS been here, waiting for you. You..." I point at him, hitting his chest. "You broke your promise, making it impossible for me to keep mine."

"I never stopped protecting you," he whispers.

"I never asked you to protect me, Edward, I asked you not to break me." The breeze picks up and I feel the coolness of it wash over my tear stained cheeks. I didn't even know I was crying.

"I can't... I broke you?" He sounds shattered.

I quickly wipe my tears away. "It doesn't matter, we aren't little kids anymore, or angsty teenagers. We grew up, you fell in love and I guess I just have some catching up to do." I shrug. "Part of getting older is making choices, you've made yours, now I need to make mine."

"And you choose to give up? " Flickers of emotions run across his face.

"Is settling yours?" I retort.

"Only you say I'm settling," he argues.

"That's because I'm the only one out of anyone here that really and truly knows you and your worth. That woman, she's... uhg... horrible. I can't" I raise my hands in defeat. "I have to go."

I begin walking back to class but he grabs my bag pulling me back.

"No, we resolve this now!"

I shake him off. "I can't resolve it. You want what you want and I want what I want."

"What is it that you want, Bella, you have yet to tell me." He releases his grip.

"I want you back. I want the boy in the deli who was awesome, funny and cool. I want, sitting on the monkey bars dripping ice cream all over ourselves until we are such a mess we have to jump into the lake. I want kite flying and flash light tag. I want the past, Edward, that's what I want." I sigh and hang my head.

"We aren't kids though, Little Bell, we grew up," he whispers.

"I know." I sniffle. "Until I was ten I wanted change, then you came along and I wanted everything to stay the same." I shake my head. "Karma is a bitch."

Oh, Bell." I feel his arms wrap around me, his scent assaults me in the most earth-shattering, wonderful way.

"Do you... do you love her?" I hiccup into his shirt.

"I don't know," he answers. "Sometimes I think I do."

I press my ear to his chest and memorize the pattern his heartbeat makes. I know this is good-bye and I hate it.

"She'd better be good to you," I say.

He chuckles lightly making his body shake.

"Or you'll kill her right?"

I look up and he looks down. "Always," I whisper.

His smile falters slightly and his eyes explore my face just as mine do the same to his.

"Well isn't this precious," Tanya's voice shrills.

Edward and I turn and see her, hands on hips, foot tapping,bitch-face in full effect.

"Hey babe," Edward says and his arms slip from our embrace.

"Don't hey babe me, what the hell is this?" She gestures between Edward and me.

"Uhm, it's called a hug," I answer unsure of what she's getting at.

"I know what a hug is, twit," she spits.

"Whoa," Edward snaps and takes a step toward her. "Calm down Tanya, there's no need to be rude."

"Okay, Edward, you tell me that when you catch me looking longingly into someone's eyes in the middle of the courtyard, while wrapped in a very intimate embrace," she growls.

"What!" he shouts and looks at me. I shrug; I personally think she's crazy, this is his show.

"You heard me. And don't tell me she is your BFF or anything and that you were just hugging it out after a fight." She marches up, right in front of Edward. "I'm not an idiot."

"But we _were_ actually just 'hugging it out', as you put it." He shrugs. "I've been hugging Little Bell like that for years."

It's true he has.

"And you expect me to believe you two never slept together?"

Edward and I burst out laughing at the same moment.

"Don't laugh at me," Tanya yells, and actually stomps her foot.

"We aren't laughing at you per se," Edward says. "It's your accusation that Bella and I slept together."

"Well Edward, we have," I interject.

Both of them whip their heads around at me. I roll my eyes.

"Sleep overs in the tree house, and at La Push? Not to mention all our birthday rituals." I laugh. "Remember every year we would see who could stay up longer, whoever won got to dye the other one's hair a color of their choosing."

Edward laughs. "Yes, and you didn't believe me on your fifteenth birthday so I showed you that I videotaped it."

I nodded and hunched over laughing. " I wish you would have picked any color other than yellow."

"ENOUGH!" Tanya thunders.

Edward and I immediately stop laughing. She narrows her eyes at us.

"Edward, that's it, let's go. Say good-bye to your little friend," she hisses.

"What? Did you call me little?" I look down at myself and shrug. "Yeah, you're right I do have a tiny frame."

Edward chuckles.

"Oh God!" Tanya snarls. "Edward, now."

He looks at Tanya and then back at me. His eyes stay on me and I blush.

"I like your tiny frame," he says to me, ignoring Tanya's grumbling.

"Yeah? I guess it suits me. I'm closer to the ground too so when I fall it doesn't hurt as much if say, I was as tall as you."

He laughs and starts walking toward me.

"Edward!" Tanya shouts, but he ignores her.

"I like that you fall all the time," he says with a shockingly sexy smirk.

"That's good I guess because I do that... a lot." I chuckle nervously as he gets even closer to me.

"EDWARD!" Tanya's voice echoes so loudly that a flock of birds fly out of a nearby tree looking for better shelter.

"Oh Tanya, stop." He turns and looks at her. "I hear you, we all hear you. Enough! I'm not coming with you."

My eyes widen, Tanya gasps.

"What?" she whimpers.

"I don't want you, I thought I did but I don't." He sighs.

"_You_ don't want _me_?" she asks.

He shakes his head.

"What do you want then?" she asks as her eyes flicker to me briefly.

"I want Little Bell," he says without hesitation.

I look up at him and he's smiling.

"You do?" I ask, in disbelief.

"Hell Bella, I think I always have. The second I saw you at my dad's deli almost seven years ago, all bruised up and messy." He chuckles. "I was never the same after that. I was better."

He reaches out and grabs my hands in his. "I fell in love with you at some point, I don't know the exact moment but I know I can't live without you. I thought I could." He shakes his head. "I don't know why I ever tried."

"Edward I..."

"No, Little Bell, please let me finish."

I nod.

"When I left for college I never really said goodbye to you because it felt like acid on my tongue. I convinced you to come to NYU because at the time I just thought you needed me. When you accepted I realized it was for the best. You know, old times, as it should be."

I nod again.

"I met Tanya and tried with her and she is the polar opposite of you. I actually tried to find the anti-you." He chuckles slightly.

"It wasn't until a few minutes ago when you were actually saying good bye to me that I realized, as much as I am the left side of your body, you are my right. I need you Bella. I always have."

I wait a minute unsure if he is done. When he says no more, I speak.

"Edward, you stupid, stupid man."

His eyes widen at my words and I burst out laughing and jump up into his arms. He wraps his arms around me and our mouths crash into each other.

There is love, anger, lust, hate, need and longing in our embrace. Edward and I never realized how much we wanted this moment, until now.

I didn't know that I love him any more than he knew he loves me. But we do love each other.

.

.

.

I married Edward Cullen on the anniversary of the first time we met in his father's deli. It was a wedding of ham and cheese sandwiches, melting ice cream, tattered baseball uniforms and fireworks. I dyed my hair yellow and he dyed his blue. And I became Edward's always and he became my forever.

* * *

**Host's note: Show the author some love by submitting a review. Don't forget to add us to author alert to be notified of new stories. Want more info? Follow our twitter account at TwiHEAcontest**

**Voting opens March 16, 2013 to March 30, 2013****.**

******** Update (Mar 15, 2013) - The submissions deadline has been extended and v****oting now opens March 30, 2013 to April 13, 2013 ****


End file.
